Touching
by Aluada Rock
Summary: Remus e Sirius se beijaram no dia anterior. É um novo começo. Oneshot. Slash. RemusSirius


**Título:** Touching

**Pares:** Remus/Sirius

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Avisos: **Os personagens são da toda poderosa J.K. Rowling. Se fossem meus, eu tava ganhando dinheiro a rodo, e não catando moedinha pra poder comprar pastel na feira.

Essa fic tem slash, yaoi, homem com homem fazendo coisas indecentes e falando palavrão. Se você não gosta (não sabe o que tá perdendo), não leia, e se resolver ler, não vem querer me falar que eu vou pro inferno.

**N/A:** Foi mal, mas essa fic tbm é tradução de uma que eu escrevi em inglês, e eu não consegui achar um título em português. Toques ficava mto estranho, sabe... Preferi deixar assim mesmo.

Por favor me desculpem 1000 vezes pelo sumário ridículo, mas eu sou uma merda pra escrever sumários.

Mesmo que fosse tarde, e a noite depois de uma lua cheia, Remus se sentia contente demais para dormir. Seus músculos doíam um pouco da transformação, algo que era mais difícil para Madame Pomfrey curar do que os cortes em sua pele, mas ele estava feliz.

Ele repassou as últimas 24 horas em sua mente pela milésima vez. Ele estava na biblioteca, terminando as últimas linhas de uma redação quando Sirius o encontrou. Depois de alguns olhares desconfortáveis em volta, Sirius se sentou ao seu lado e começou a falar. Sobre a última aula de McGonagall, e quadribol, e o nariz realmente gigante de Snape, e o tempo todo Remus se perguntava por que Sirius estava mexendo com restos de pergaminho na mesa e agindo mais estranhamente do que o normal, até que Sirius olhou em volta e, depois de ter certeza de que não havia ninguém por perto, puxou Remus pela gravata e o beijou. Só por um segundo, os lábios secos e seu nariz batendo contra o de Remus. Quando eles se separaram, Remus piscou, certo de que estava alucinando, até que Sirius sorriu inseguro para ele, e ele percebeu que eles tinham realmente acabado de se beijar.

Eles não tiveram tempo de conversar, já que naquele momento Madame Pince apareceu ao lado deles, na esperança de pegar Sirius no meio de algum grande esquema de violação de livros, porque, obviamente, já que Sirius estava na biblioteca, estava tramando alguma coisa. Quando ela finalmente decidiu não aceitar suas alegações de inocência e o expulsou, era hora de Remus encontrar Madame Pomfrey para ir para a Casa dos Gritos.

Madame Pomfrey o liberou da Ala Hospitalar na hora do almoço. Quando ele encontrou seus amigos no Salão Principal, Sirius o entregou anotações das aulas da manhã. James fez uma piada, mas Remus apenas sorriu para Sirius. Ele havia feito anotações por ele, isso tinha que significar alguma coisa, certo?

Durante o resto do dia eles trocaram olhares e sorrisos secretos quando James e Peter não estavam olhando, e Remus foi para a cama com um sentimento agradável no estômago, e não conseguiu dormir. Ele mentalmente se amaldiçoou por parecer uma garota com uma paixãozinha, e virou para o lado, tentando dormir.

"Oi".

Remus reabriu os olhos, assustado. A cabeça de Sirius aparecia por entre uma abertura nas cortinas de sua cama.

"Oi", Remus sorriu, um pouco inseguro, se sentando na cama.

"Posso entrar?" Sirius perguntou, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo ele subir na cama de Remus tarde da noite.

Remus se sentiu feliz e nervoso demais enquanto abria espaço para Sirius. O garoto subiu na cama, fechando as cortinas atrás de si. Remus brevemente registrou o fato de que Sirius não estava usando nada além de uma cueca samba-canção (de patinhas de cachorro, ainda por cima) antes dos lábios de Sirius estarem nos dele.

Ainda era tudo muito novo, e nem perto do que um beijo direito devia ser, cheio de dentes e falta de cuidado de garotos ansiosos demais. Era estranho ter permissão de fazer isso, tocar Sirius desse jeito. Remus embaraçou a mão pelos cabelos de Sirius para puxá-lo para mais perto. As mãos de Sirius estavam em seu cabelo e pescoço, e então agarrando sua camiseta. Eles se separaram, ofegantes.

"Eu senti sua falta", Sirius respirou em seu pescoço, dando um beijo rápido. "Senti falta _disso_".

"Eu só não estava aqui durante a manhã, e só fizemos _isso_ uma vez", Remus tentou argumentar, mas o beijou embaixo da orelha de volta.

Sirius se separou para olhar para ele, a mão fazendo pequenos círculos em seu pescoço. "Mesmo assim".

Remus sentiu as bochechas ficarem quentes, e deu um beijo rápido em Sirius. "Eu tô aqui agora", ele sorriu. Sirius apagou o sorriso de seu rosto com um beijo.

A mão de Sirius estava por dentro da camiseta de Remus agora, acariciando suas costas, e Remus puxou Sirius para cima de si, uma das mãos em seu pescoço e a outra no elástico de sua cueca. Ele gemeu na boca de Sirius quando o garoto pressionou seu pênis duro contra o de Remus. Sirius mordeu gentilmente o lóbulo de sua orelha, e quando Remus arqueou as costas, seus músculos protestaram. Ele gemeu de dor e Sirius imediatamente se afastou e o olhou preocupado. "Qual o problema?"

"Nada, eu só tô... um pouco dolorido", Remus disse, em voz baixa. "Tudo bem".

"Você quer parar?"

Remus achou que seria mais doloroso parar do que não. "Na verdade não".

Sirius pensou por um momento. "Posso...? Deita de barriga pra baixo. Tira a camisa primeiro."

Remus obedeceu, ligeiramente preocupado com o fato de que teria feito praticamente qualquer coisa que Sirius mandasse. Ele puxou a camiseta branca surrada pela cabeça e a jogou para o lado. Sirius o olhou, parecendo gostar do que via, e Remus se amaldiçoou por ficar vermelho. Definitivamente não era a primeira vez que Sirius o via sem camisa, mas desta vez era diferente, e Remus se sentia mais consciente do que nunca da mordida feia em seu ombro e dos arranhões em seu corpo. Ele se lembrou da primeira vez em que as mostrara para os amigos. Eles haviam descoberto sobre sua situação, e queriam saber tudo a respeito, então Remus, depois de mais de um ano de evitar com sucesso tomar banho ou se vestir na frente dos colegas de quarto, havia levantado a camisa e fechado os olhos para seus rostos chocados quando viram as marcas por todo seu corpo.

Sirius correu um dedo por uma cicatriz apagada no estômago de Remus, e abriu a boca como se fosse dizer alguma coisa, mas pareceu desistir da idéia. Ele empurrou de leve o ombro de Remus para fazê-lo se deitar. Remus obedeceu, se virando e expondo as costas para Sirius.

Sirius passou uma perna por cima de suas coxas, e Remus sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. Sirius colocou as mãos nas costas de Remus, a esquerda em seu ombro e a direita na base de sua espinha. Remus estremeceu. Depois de um momento de hesitação, Sirius escorregou a mão direita até a esquerda e começou a massagear os músculos dos ombros de Remus.

Remus mordeu o lábio inferior para não gemer quando a dor em seus músculos começou a desaparecer e só o que ele podia sentir era o calor das mãos de Sirius. Sirius o tocando era bom demais. As mãos de Sirius desceram mais, delineando as cicatrizes nas costas de Remus. "Tá tudo bem?"

"Caralho, se tá", Remus disse, com a voz rouca, sentindo seu pênis pressionado dolorosamente contra o colchão. "Onde você aprendeu a fazer isso?"

"Não sei. Tô só improvisando". Sirius deu uma risada rouca.

Remus estremeceu quando Sirius correu o dedo indicador pelos ossos à mostra de sua espinha. "Isso é bom", ele ofegou.

As mãos de Sirius agora estavam na base da espinha de Remus. Elas desceram mais, até atingirem o elástico de sua cueca. "Posso?"

"Pode", Remus sussurrou, quase inaudível.

Sirius lentamente abaixou a cueca de Remus, expondo a pele branca. Remus ofegou quando ele segurou as nádegas firmes em suas mãos e as apertou. Ele se virou por baixo de Sirius, e eles estavam se beijando antes mesmo dele conseguir se sentar.

Remus abaixou a cueca de Sirius, até ela ficar presa entre eles. Sirius saiu de cima de Remus para se livrar dela, e Remus tirou a sua.

Sirius voltou para o colo de Remus, o beijando. Seus pênis agora se tocavam sem a barreira das roupas, e Sirius gemeu alto. Remus se afastou, lembrando-se de que podiam acordar James e Peter. Ele estendeu a mão para a varinha no criado-mudo e lançou um Feitiço de Imperturbabilidade. Pensando melhor, ele lançou também um _Lumos_. Ele manteve os olhos no rosto de Sirius quando segurou o pênis do garoto e apertou de leve.

Sirius mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto Remus o acariciava lentamente. Remus levantou a outra mão para tocar seu rosto. Uma pequena gota de suor escorreu pelo pomo-de-adão de Sirius e Remus inclinou a cabeça para lambê-la, adorando a sensação da pele de Sirius em sua língua.

Sirius abriu os olhos para olhar para Remus e então agarrou seu pênis. Remus ofegou e moveu os quadris contra os de Sirius.

Eles ficaram assim por algum tempo, acariciando um ao outro lentamente. Então Sirius gemeu e pressionou a testa contra a de Remus, deslizando a mão mais rápido. Remus se concentrou na intimidade do gesto por um momento, antes de acariciar os testículos de Sirius. Sirius gemeu "_Moony_" e gozou.

Remus esqueceu de si mesmo por um momento enquanto observava Sirius, as bochechas coradas, os olhos fechados com força e os dentes deixando marcas brancas no lábio rosado. Então Sirius olhou para Remus com pura adoração e o acariciou mais rápido, e Remus gozou, sem realmente acreditar que estava segurando com força em _Sirius_, e gozando na mão de _Sirius_, e beijando _Sirius_.

Eles se abraçaram, sem se preocupar com o suor em suas peles ou a sujeira melada em seus estômagos. Depois que sua respiração voltou ao normal, Remus limpou os dois com um feitiço.

Sirius o beijou como se fosse a última coisa que ia fazer na Terra. Quando eles se afastaram, Sirius sorria radiante.

"Você fica lindo quando goza", ele disse, rapidamente.

Remus ruborizou (e se amaldiçoou de novo por isso), e então percebeu que era uma coisa ridícula depois do que eles tinham acabado de fazer. "Você é lindo o tempo todo", ele disse, com a voz rouca, e beijou Sirius. "Você devia voltar pra cama", ele sussurrou, beijando o pescoço de Sirius.

"É", Sirius respondeu, parecendo que seria doloroso para ele obedecer. Eles se beijaram mais algumas vezes, e Sirius não parecia querer ir embora. De repente, ele sorriu maliciosamente. No passado, isso geralmente havia resultado em uma detenção coletiva. Naquele momento, Remus estava contente demais para se preocupar. "Você sempre acorda mais cedo do que a gente, não é, Moony?" Sirius perguntou.

"Bom, é, vocês são um bando de preguiçosos que..." ele parou, olhou para o sorriso de Sirius, e então entendeu. "É arriscado", ele disse, mas já estava sorrindo também.

"Por quê? Não é como se o James ou o Peter fossem acordar no meio da noite pra verificar se eu ainda tô na minha cama", ele disse, dando um beijo rápido em Remus. "A menos que você não me queira aqui", ele disse, fingindo tristeza e fazendo menção de ir embora.

"Idiota", Remus disse, rindo e puxando Sirius para outro beijo.

Eles dividiram um sorriso antes de se ajeitar para dormir, Remus encostado nas costas de Sirius, sua testa tocando a nuca do garoto.

"Boa noite, Moony", Sirius sussurrou, quase dormindo.

"Boa noite", Remus sussurrou de volta, e adormeceu.

---------------

Remus acordou quentinho e confortável, enrolado em volta de Sirius. Ele ficou parado por um momento, esperando para o sentimento de sonho desaparecer, e quando isso não aconteceu, ele abriu os olhos.

Sirius estava fungando ligeiramente e babando no travesseiro de Remus. O fato de que Remus o achava atraente mesmo assim o preocupava um pouco. Ele gentilmente sacudiu o ombro de Remus, sussurrando "Padfoot" no ouvido do garoto.

Sirius abriu os olhos e imediatamente os fechou de novo por causa da luz fraca entrando por uma abertura nas cortinas de Remus. Ele se virou, murmurando alguma coisa ininteligível e enterrando o rosto no pescoço de Remus.

"Padfoot, a gente tem que acordar", Remus o sacudiu de novo. Sirius resmungou e abriu os olhos de novo. Ele olhou sonolentamente para Remus, esfregando os olhos.

Remus sentiu uma onda de pânico em seu estômago. E se Sirius estivesse se arrependendo da noite anterior? E se tudo tivesse sido alguma experiência sexual? E se...

"Pára de pensar", Sirius disse, esfregando a ruga entre as sobrancelhas de Remus com o dedo. "É muito cedo pra isso. Tudo bem". Ele beijou Remus.

E apesar de Sirius ter um pouco de baba em seu queixo, e ter um gosto horrível na boca, e apesar de Remus não ter idéia do que ia dizer quando James e Peter perguntassem por que ele não parava de sorrir o dia inteiro, Remus decidiu que estava mais do que tudo bem.

---------------

**N/A 2:** Primeiro, aparentemente, minha idade mental é de onze anos, porque toda vez que eu escrevia a palavra cueca eu começava a rir. Não sei porquê. Quando foi samba-canção então... Segundo, alguém por favor me diz como é que tá essa cena de sexo. Porque eu não tenho muita certeza. Ou fica parecendo romance de jornaleiro (O Cowboy e a Dançarina, O Preço de Amar... minha mãe deve ter uns duzentos) ou fica parecendo conto de site pornô (aí a minha cunhadinha gostosa abriu aquelas coxas saradas e por aí vai). Eu tava querendo um meio termo. Comentários são amados até a morte.


End file.
